gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mary's Little Boy Child
Mary's Little Boy Child ist ein Song aus der achten Episode der fünften Staffel, Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode, und wird von Marley, Tina und Unique gesungen. Sie bewerben sich damit für die Rolle der Jungfrau Maria im Krippenspiel. Die Jungs und die Jury, bestehend aus Artie, Shannon und Will sind begeistert, wohingegen Kitty, ohne ein weiteres Wort, aufsteht und die Aula verlässt. Das Original stammt von Harry Belafonte aus seinem Album "An Evening with Belafonte" aus dem Jahr 1956. In der Serie wird die Version von Boney M aus dem Jahr 1978 verwendet. Lyrics Alle: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible said Marley und Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley mit Tina und Unique: Hark now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Unique mit Marley: While shepherds watch their flock by night They see a bright new shining star Tina mit Unique: They hear a choir sing a song The music seemed to come from afar Marley mit Tina und Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Unique: For a moment the world was a glow All the bells rang out There were tears of joy and laughter Alle: People shouted "Let everyone know There is hope for all to find peace" Tina: And then they found a little nook In a stable all forlorn Unique: And in a manger cold and dark Mary's little boy was born Marley mit Tina und Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing A king was born today And man will live forevermore Because of Christmas Day Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day Marley und Tina: Oh my Lord You sent your son to save us Alle: Oh my Lord Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Tina und Unique (Marley): Oh my Lord (So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh my Lord (He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh my Lord (So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (His light is shining on us) Marley und Unique (Tina): (Unique: Oh my Lord) (So praise the Lord) With the child's adoration Oh my lord (He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had ( the sun falls from the sky) Marley und Tina (Unique): (Marley: Oh my Lord) (Oh praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord (This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Until the sun falls from the sky) Fehler *Wenn Marley, Tina und Unique ihre Mäntel auf den Boden werfen, liegen die von Marley und Unique auf der Bühne. Als sich die Einstellung ändert, sind ihre Mäntel verschwunden. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose